Doctor Who: Genetics (Twelve Doctor Adventures Book one)
by Goodallwill1
Summary: After spending 24 years of domestic bliss on Darillium, the Doctor has found himself alone once again in the universe. With the memories of his former companion lost and his wife dead, the Doctor considers retiring from the game entirely that is until he accidentally winds up at a genetics lab. Can his love for the universe be rebooted?
1. chapter 1

Genetics. Passed down generations upon generations. You would not be you without them, so what if you could harness genetics? Manage to create a complete specimen from the DNA available to you, available via means of force or stolen from people who offered their body to science upon their death. That is the exact task that Zedcorps set upon themselves.

Financing was a struggle, the equipment needed was expensive and they had a minimal budget for the time. They had to prove their abilities to the boss to earn unlimited resources. Led by Dr Samantha Crowd, the genetics team of Zedcorp begun their work in the field.

It took years but eventually they had produced a test tube baby, a baby in the foetal position in an artificial womb that was transparent, the fluid inside shifting around the organism. Dr Samantha could not help but feel pride corrupt her mind, her hand slithering over the glass of the artificial womb.

"She's beautiful, everybody welcome subject-1!" The good Dr applauded her work and the work of her employees, nudging them onto clap themselves.

The next step was waiting for the baby to be taken from the artificial womb, first the fluid was to be drain and then the baby would be removed. Medical checks would be completed to the maximum, the baby's health was of the utmost of importance to the group. Their work rested on this baby's survival.

All that was required of the team after watching the baby birthed, was to then watch the baby grow. They watched her grow from a baby to infancy, teaching her subjects they believed to be of great importance though they found her I.Q was much higher than that of a normal infant. She continued to grow into a teenager where her I.Q had surpassed that of even Dr Samantha's, her 'Mum', though her naivety was what held her back. She had not and would never experience what life really was, not when under the custody of Dr Samantha. The subject had long brown hair that dangled down past her shoulders, her eyes were a dark brown that was like the oak of a tree. Many found themselves lost in the eyes. She wore a jumpsuit that was a lighter brown, the number 1 embroidered onto its material.

It was during the girls 21st Birthday that she seemed finally prepared, ready to be displayed to the top dog of the corporate company. In preparation, Subject-1 was thrown into an enclosed cell with a glass door for people to observe from. There was a mattress for her to sleep on and also a toilet to be used.

"Subject-1 is secure, Mam." A security guard stated with his arms folding on his chest, Dr Samantha stood not far behind him as he moved aside for her to witness.

"Good, we wouldn't want her getting out after all this time now would we? I expect there will be signs of aggression towards her sudden containment. I hope she won't worry her pretty little head over it, she does get ever so stressed. Keep an eye out." She explained to the guard, her gloved hand gliding over the image of the subject on the monitor they were observing her from.

"Not long now, then soon there will be more like you. The Time Lords, reborn."


	2. Chapter 2

All men into positions!" A rowdy moustached man cried over the blazing siren of an alarm, the curling corridors of the facility illuminated by the colour red. The colour that was unanimously seen as the colour of danger across the universe. The statement was repeated over and over again, he himself dashing along the corridors with his men acting like crashing waves as they marched with him. The men were clothed in black tactical armour of a slim fitting and seemed to be very tight on them, the material of the armour made of Kevlar. A more futuristic Kevlar that was designed and built for endurance, the kind that was built to withstand the stress of a number of bullets piercing its skin.

"Split!" The obvious Commanding Officer, a General, ordered which his men followed. The General watched groups of his men break off from the flooding, dashing off through the different turnings of the corridors. The clanking of their guns reverberating a around the entirety of the facility. All of the men were corresponding to the same location, but had taken different routes in an effort to circle the unknown object that had appeared in the cafeteria of the base.

Upon their arrival, dining tables were thrust onto theirs sides to supply the men cover, men crouching down with their guns resting on the table. The barrels of the guns aimed in the direction of a peculiar blue box that had found it's way to the centre of the room. There was an influx of men from all the surrounding areas of the box, every single angle from every entrance and exit of the room. The box was circled.

The General had a front row seat of the operation, something he hadn't done for a long time under the employment of Zedcorp. "Ready?!" He screamed, "aim!" He commanded, however, upon that command the doors of the box opened and out stepped a curly grey haired man who wore a red velvet jacket with his shirt buttoned to the very top of its collar. The leather of his Doc Martins creaked as he halted dramatically. "Fire!" The General ordered with his men pulling down on the trigger of their weapons, their bullets all directing to the man and his box at all angles. Sweat dispersed down their foreheads as they stopped firing and their faces contorted into shock and confusion.

Their guns fell to their sides as they were bewildered at the sight they had witnessed. The bullets had seemingly repelled off some sort of invisible field and had made no dent in the wood of the box or the man for that matter.

"Not the warmest of receptions" the man commented with his face disapproving of the actions conducted against him, his accent distinguishably Scottish, which was unusual to the American soldiers as everybody knew the Scottish colonies had departed far from the British and the Americans. Always demanding their own independence.

"I saw you lot running in guns a blazing and thought I'd best extend the force fields. Last time I walked out to a group of men holding firearms, I got shot. Not doing that again." The pride in his tone was clear, pride that annoyed the General.

"State your name!" He screamed with the man jokingly massaging his inner ear after he had screeched,

"Does he order you all about like that? I feel sorry for your ear drums." The men around him mumbled in slight agreement to the comment that had been remarked about the General.

"Answer!" He cried again, the man looking quite annoyed at the General's illusion of power, the Generals pistol still aimed his way.

"I'm the Doctor and I'm the man who's going to personally disarm you if you don't point the gun elsewhere." His tone was stern, like a father telling of his child and just like a child, the General was about to have a tantrum.

"Why you-" but fortunately he was cut off by a distinct British accent that was drawing nearer to the front.

"Calm yourself, General Bainley. This man is no threat, no, no, he is our esteemed guest!" She explained with great velocity clearly not wanting the Doctor be shot, she begun to applaud the man and made the others clap for him.

"Right? Am I now?" He questioned with a confused look blessing his face.

"Yes, you really are. It is our pleasure to host you, my name is Dr. Samantha Crowd. We'd love for you to look around."

It was here that Samantha hoped this 'Doctor' would take up her offer and finally they would have the sufficient DNA to continue their work. She prayed he would do as she invited him to do.


	3. Chapter 3

-4 minutes earlier- Dr Samantha Crowd was keeping a close eye on the operation at hand, investigating the sudden appearance of the blue box was the facilities top priority at this time. They could risk having people snooping around, especially enemy corporations that wanted to spill their secrets or take those secrets for their own use. She wouldn't have it. That's why she had used some of the initial budget to fund Anchor, your own personal private army if you had the necessary money. Luckily, they had scraped enough of their budget to bring them in for the final few months of the experiments. It seemed they were coming in most handy.

Samantha leant forward from her desk, watching the monitors closely. Pushing her glasses up her face and then tying up her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. She was anticipating that she would have to make an entrance either that be because of a dead body or one that was just about alive. She observed as the doors to the box opened and a grey haired man revealed himself to be the occupant,

"Initiate scan" she verbally told her computer, chomping down on an apple that she had on her desk in case she got peckish. The crushed Apple dropped from her mouth upon witnessing the bullets repel off some sort of force field, the intruder was obviously a man of technology.

"Scan complete, processing species," the soft feminine computer voice described the actions that were taking place in its systems, "species found. Time Lord."

With only those two words put together, Samantha spat the rest of the Apple out. She never thought she would hear those two words together ever again. Not after that infamous war. They had been lucky to get that one sample for their projects, but a whole body of that DNA type. He was a biological gold mine.

She ran. It was the only thing she could do, she couldn't all him to be shot. She wanted him alive for both his knowledge and his blood. She sprinted down the corridors, huffing and puffing as she did so. She did not get a lot of time to exercise in her schedule.

It was when she burst into the cafeteria that she managed to calm the situation and convince the General to put the gun down, also convincing the Doctor to take a walk with her.

So that leads up to the present time, Samantha taking the Doctor through the Anchor troops, all of them keeping their aim locked onto him.

"I wouldn't mind them, boys and their toys, you know how it can be." She tried to joke of the seriousness of the scenario with an unconvincing laugh, moving the Doctor along by holding onto his shoulders. Her heels clanging on the floor beneath them.

"Welcome to A.G.E.D! Alien Genetics and Engineering Department. We thought it stuck so we kept it." Samantha was trying to be cheerful towards her new guest, a guest who was seemingly distracted

"Those men were Anchor," the Doctor stated looking terribly confused at what he had got himself caught up in, "So I suppose the question needed to be asked is what does a scientific facility studying genetics need with a private army like Anchor? Thugs. Prime example of thugs. If someone told me to draw a picture of thugs, they would be my Mona Lisa." The Doctor's hands didn't know where they wanted to go, they were pointing in all sorts of directions. Not as wildly as his previous regeneration would, but still rampant. He decided it was in the best interest to shovel his hands into his trouser pockets.

Samantha did not like the question being asked, leading the Doctor straight ahead of her. A smile still managing to be maintained on her face. Though it was a challenge. "Well, Doctor was it? Even you must see that there is need of a security in our line of work, we couldn't have people snooping about now could we?" She rhetorically asked, not wanting an answer to come out of the Doctor's mouth. However, she got a sassy comment instead.

"And yet here I am, being given the grand tour."

Samantha couldn't help but let her natural smile blossom,

"You are a very special snooper." She pushed ahead of the Doctor and opened the doors to a blindingly white room full of science gizmos all centring around genetics

"Doctor, welcome to the hub!"


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha entered the lab with the Doctor waddling behind her, he was taken in by the advanced technology that lay along the working benches. He darted around the room investigating each individual piece of tech, staring through the transparent glass of each test tube; slobbering his finger prints over anything he could touch. He was in awe at the equipment around him.

"Yes, I thought with a name like 'Doctor' you would be a man of science. I didn't think you were the helping type to be a medical Doctor." Samantha commented, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning herself on the white wall nearest to her, a red emblem with a 'Z' as it's main feature painted above her.

"Obviously you haven't heard of me then, I did help out here and there," the Doctor had seemingly frozen with a test tube in hand, his face becoming the perfect image of sadness as though a storm had hit the ocean, "That was a long time ago. Been, well, retired recently. Still might be. Which is probably why I should be off." His hands dug into the pockets of his trousers, pushing back his jacket to reveal the red lining that was laced underneath.

Samantha could tell that this 'Doctor' had a lot on his mind, clearly tortured by some mysterious past that he would never reveal to her. Of course, she had no intention of discovering that lonesome past. She was playing nice for the time, but soon her claws would snatch her prey. She only wanted his DNA, just one sample. After she had gotten that, well, she didn't quite care what General Bainley was to do with him, or how he would dispose of him. Samantha pushed herself off from the wall and swiped a syringe from one of the working benches. The Doctor had found himself staring down the lenses of a very powerful microscope, unable to witness the actions behind him. Samantha was creeping up to to the back of his head, halting once she was close enough and raised the syringe. Aiming for the pulsing vein in his neck.

"I wouldn't do that," the Scottish Doctor stated, continuing to observe the microscope. The syringe still above his head.

"And why is that?" Samantha questioned with curiosity raised in her tone.

"Because it will make me mad, trust me you don't want me mad. The absolute last thing you want, especially if you value your work." The threat made by him seemed so natural to him, it was said in such a relaxed way that there was no doubt that this wasn't his first rodeo. Samantha lowered the syringe, and allowed the Doctor to slip out from where she almost had him cornered.

"Good choice."

The Doctor waddled to the opposite end of the 'friendly' Samantha who was giving him the tour. Though he had an aching feeling that the tour was about to end and he was going to have to extend it somehow.

"Seeing as you're more than likely going to kill me, or at least try, then at least allow me to see what you have been working on. Like you said, I am a man of science." He walked up to what he guessed was a sliding door, slapping his palm upon the cold metal. Samantha had never mentioned that their big project was just through those doors, but the Doctor had travelled around long enough to know that there's always something behind the big ominous doors.

Samantha had to think about what he was asking of her, was it worth the risk?there was no way out for him, not with Anchor strolling around the facility. So what was the harm?

"Ok. I won't be the one to take the pleasure of not seeing our work from you. Open." With the command given, the slithered open. At first there was darkness then the lights began to flicker on and slowly a vast amount of cells were visible. The Doctor could do nothing but whistle. He popped his head into the unveiled area with his body following not long after.

"All those cells and no occupants. Business must be slow."

"One."

"Sorry?"

"One occupant."

The Doctor began to walk straight, cautiously. He halted at cell 4 to find a sleeping girl, her back facing the glass of the cell.

"Subject 1, that's her name."

"That's not a name, that's a number." The Doctor responded, turning to Samantha with his attack eyebrows on.


	5. Chapter 5

"These readings," the Doctor pointed to the collection of screens that had blanketed the walls around the cell, giving all sorts of data being collected from the inhabitant on e other side of the glass, "they aren't Human?" He questioned with a puzzle look, there was something he was missing. Something he had missed on those screens. The heart monitor, or monitors to be more accurate.

"Correct, do go on with deducing the true species of the subject, Mr Holmes." She sassily remarked, clearly informed on ancient English Literature, in these times anyway. The Doctor just ignored what he had been called, in a way he was space Sherlock Holmes. Just without the addictive personality and less alien, ironically.

"Something I'm missing, come on, Doctor, think." He clasped his hands together and held them to his chest, his eyelids slamming shut. Barricading himself off from the world around him.

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. The Doctor focused on the two beats of the heart monitor, his ears homing onto its sound waves.

"Two? Two beats almost simultaneously?" His eyelids withdrew and allowed his eyes to observes the monitors once again, glancing two a heart monitor to the left and another found on the right. "Two monitors. Two hearts." His eyes begun to balloon out of his own skull, he took minimal steps over to Samantha who had been waiting for his conclusion. She knew he had cracked it just with that frozen face, she wanted to say it with him. She waited for his mouth to tremor, signalling he was about to talk.

"Time Lord!" They cried at precisely the same time, one more enthusiastic than the other, Samantha being the one with that enthusiasm. The look of realisation on the Doctor's face had switched from realisation to anger.

"You can't. The Time Lords are gone, you can't bring them back. You just can't!" He expressed his disapproval towards their project, Samantha not feeling any different on what she had done.

"Oh but I can, Doctor, and I have. Here she is, the first member of the New Time Lords and soon there will be so many more. All we need is some more samples, seeing how your species are so rare in this universe we'll just have to take yours. Use you for tests, use your DNA to bring about a new age in the universe. Your people once worked out Time Travel, I'm sure they'll do the same but maybe faster. If you behave, maybe we'll make you a God to them. An idol to look up to." Samantha had found herself drifting to the left, staring down the rows of cells that were unoccupied for the time, she hadn't taken noticed of what the Doctor had been up to.

"That's all very well and good, but while you were off monologuing I helped myself to your systems, which means I can do this," the Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and released a frequency to pull the cell door back and give access to him, Samantha reached out to stop him but he had already hopped into the cell, "and this" another frequency and blue light was emitted from the device that was in his palm. The cell door locking itself back up, he tauntingly waved his sonic at Samantha.

"Doctor! Open this door this instant! Doctor!" She screamed at the very top of her lungs, she grunted and moaned as he turned to the sleeping female who had her back to him.

"Hello?" He greeted in a questioning tone, he slowly strutted closer to the body, nudging her with the toe of his Doc Martins boots. The girl stirred from her slumber, stretching her limbs. Thinking the Doctor was just another of those guards who woke her for daily testing, she turned onto her back, yawning while managing to say some words though they were muffled, "I'm up, I'm u-" she paused at the sight of the old man, she screamed and curled up against the corner of her new room, screaming "Mum! Mum!" The Doctor did not know what to do, the high pitch screaming was deafening him. He had to calm her.

"Hey, no, no, no, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you, I'm the Doctor. Doctors good? Doctors help people, yes? You could even say I started that whole trend." He had his arms stretched out in front of him, gesturing for her to be quieter. He realised that he had a lot of work to do.

"You are a Doctor? Then why are you dressed so funny?" The unnamed female interjected and the Doctor found it an intriguing question, one of course he had an answer for.

"Well, if you were dying wouldn't you like someone funny to be with you? Nobody should die sad and alone." Flashes of River imploded in his head, he shook off those thoughts remembering the situation he was in. The pounding fists of Samantha colliding with the glass of the cell door.

"Ok, we don't have a lot of time. Basically, that woman is not your mother. You are a genetic experiment, artificially created. I want to get you out, save you from this life of containment. Never being allowed out, always being tested on. That doesn't sound like much of a life to me? What about you?" He asked with his hand stretched out for her to take. The loud patter of footsteps begun to echo in the corridor he had previously walked through, he turned back to see Samantha now smirking.

"What's going on?"

"Time is short. Don't have much time to explain, I'm a complete stranger to you. These are the people who raised you. I'm asking you to come with me. Let me help you. Let me let you live."


	6. Chapter 6

General Bainley begun his march to the containment facility, his men following behind him. There guns at the ready, his own weapon holstered in the pouch on his belt. This was a clear sign of pride, knowing that he was right not to trust the man and that Dr Samantha was misguided in her choice to show him around. Once he had reached the containment facility he gloated to Samantha instantly,

"Ah, Samantha, our 'guest' giving you a bit of trouble? You know, I could have told you that myself. Tut, tut." Annoyance had struck Samantha's face, she had a strong disliking for the General; she found him an arrogant mess of a leader who had no loyalty to the project but as long as he got paid on time he'd be happy.

"Dr Crowd to you, I am still in Command, General. Our guest has been... More inconvenient than I had thought. He's overridden the systems and has locked himself in with the subject. I'm sure getting through that glass won't be so hard for a man of your skills." Samantha explained to him, his smile widening at the prospect of smashing the glass.

The Doctor observed the General and Dr Crowd from the inside of the cell, obviously it was sound proof as he could not hear their voices when there mouths moved. He hoped it worked both ways. The subject was curling into one of the corners of the cell, her arms entangled around her knees.

"I don't believe you, Mother said that people want to take me. That I'm special." She was cowering from the Doctor, afraid of his mysterious demeanour.

"You are special, she got that right but would a Mother give her daughter a number instead of a name? Would a Mother lock her daughter up like some sort of animal?"

"It's for my own good, protection, yes that's what Mother says. Protection."

"Can't you see you have been brainwashed to believe that is the truth? You have only been told lies all your life so when the truth is put forward you can only deny it."

The subject put her hands to her ears, trying to block out the accented voice and his words of venom. "Lies. Lies! Please, Mister, just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that. I won't leave without you. Ok, you want evidence of my story. Like identification. I can do that." The Doctor pushed himself forward to the curled up subject, putting his fingers on each side of her forehead.

"Time Lords have this neat little trick, you see. Communication of the mind. Comes in handy." The Doctor blasted the subjects mind with flashes of his life, bursts of all his faces and all of his companions. All the good he has done leading up to the very moment he had entered the cell. The subject pushed him away from her and the Doctor slid along the floor.

"You wanted identification, so I gave you my own personal biography. Everything I am in brief flashes, enough for you to process who I am."

The subject had removed herself from the ball position she had been in, her arms now spread out and her legs not touching anymore.

"You're- you're telling the truth." She looked up to him with eyes that were wet from tears that had begun to swell up in the sockets, "thank you. Thank you!" She jumped up and grappled onto the Doctor, giving him a tight hug. The Doctor was taken by surprise via the sudden hug, his hands not knowing where to go and so he put them down on her shoulders.

"You're welcome. This mean you are coming with me?" He questioned and the girl looked to him, removing herself from the hug.

"Yes! Absolutely! All those things you have seen, I want to see them myself. I never realised there was so much more." Excitement was overwhelming her thoughts, clouding her mind to to the danger outside.

"Well, if we make it out of this alive, I promise to be your guide to the universe. Right now we need to focus." He took his sonic and held it to his thigh, working out a plan in his head. He looked up to the speakers in the corners of the walls. They had a chance.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready, General?"

"Ready, Dr."

The General whistled for his men to rotate the halligan bar that was being prepped to break through the glass of the cell door and by doing so grant them access to the troublesome man, removing him from the cell and sedating the subject. That was the plan. The plan, however, did not seem to add the Doctor into the equation.

In the cell, the Doctor shuffled on his toes. Keeping himself moving at all points, the subject slipping her hand into his own though he did not even give it a glance. His sonic was pushed against his thigh, his eyes prying on the bar that was being prepared to smash into the glass. The soldiers beginning to swing the bar back and forth, trying to gather enough power to break the glass almost instantly. All the Doctor needed them to do was have a run up, he needed them to. The Doctor was good with calculations, he never forgot to add any factor into an equation, something the General clearly lacked. The Generals mouth opened, "charge!" Was the word the Doctor received via the movement of his lips. Once the charge had begun the Doctor flung open the cell door with the use of his sonic screwdriver and then aimed the device directly to the speaker in the corner of the corridor. A sonic frequency erupted from the system due to his interference which caused the Anchor troops to collapse to be floor and hold onto their ears, General Bainley and Dr Samantha doing the same. The subject followed their actions, her ears in great pain from the frequency but the Doctor pulled her along the lying bodies. Exiting the corridors, back into the hub that the Doctor had first entered from. He soniced the doors that led into the containment facility, resting himself on the sealed metal.

"That should keep them entertained for a while, we'd better be gone by the time they get out." The Doctor explained, looking around to see that the girl was gone. Nowhere to be seen in the lab. He searched all over the room for her, but knew she had wandered off down the long corridors. "Hello?" The Doctor called, popping his head out into the corridor, his head turning right first, "Hello?!" He cried with his head turning left to observe the bare footed experiment trotting along the corridors flooring. He jogged over to the girl who had taken a sharp right into another lab area, he himself taking that sharp turn to pursue her.

"Hey, hey, hey, where are you off to?" The Doctor questioned, managing to push ahead of her. Not realising what was behind him. The girl just carried on walking forward, shoving the Doctor to the side. Her face blank, devoid of emotion. Shock. Her eyes were glued to what were three cells, smaller than what she had been entrapped in.

"They're me." Her palms felt up the glass of the cells, what she was directing to were bodies. Females with brown hair and a similar facial structure to her despite a few minor flaws. Cell one had a twisted face, the skin highly wrinkled and a lack of legs or arms. Cell two had an occupant with one eye bigger than the other, one hand bigger and one leg bigger than their counterparts. Cell three had the most grotesque features of all, seemingly lacking any sort of skin.

"They were trying to create you for a very long time, the number one didn't mean you were the first, it meant you were the first success. These were the failed attempts, the lost causes." He commented, strutting up to her side. Her eye sockets were now filling with tears. She didn't want to cry but seeing her, well, sisters in such pain brought her no joy.

"But we can save them? You saved me, so why not them?"

"Because they are as good as dead. They are beyond saving. I'd give them a couple of days more, amazing they could even survive years. All that fighting to die today. Their life support systems have been shut down. You were declared a success today so no need for the failures." The Doctor announced to her, the girl simply feeling remorse.

"I'm sorry, but we really have to go." He stated with the girl nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her sisters, withdrawing herself from the glass and taking the Doctors hand. Entering the corridors once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get these doors open now!" Dr Samantha screamed at the very top of her lungs, her sentence finishing with her having to huff and puff to draw more oxygen back to her significant organs. It had been five minutes and the soldiers had been fiddling with the wiring of the doors, trying to override its circuit so the doors revert to their original programming. It took another minute for their meddling to be a success, the doors shooting open with a spark lit between wires.

"Out! Out!" The General thundered with his arms waving all over the place, himself and Samantha both jogging out from the room.

"I want him dead! Remember, the girl must not be harmed otherwise the Doctor won't be the only one to die!" Samantha threatened with her eyes ballooning out from her skulls and her hands tightly clenched into a fist. The Anchor men began their march back down to the cafeteria, the whereabouts of the Doctor's blue box. The one he had plopped out of.

"You know, I'm not one to gloat much but-" the General was not granted permission to finish his sentence with Dr Samantha interrupting before he could finish,

"Shut it." The tine was blunt and dead as she begun her strut down the corridors behind the soldiers.

The Doctor and the escapee test subject were now sprinting down the same corridor. The girls pace beating that of the old Doctor who was constantly glancing behind his shoulder to witness the oncoming wave of oceans. The pair skidded into the cafeteria, trying to slow themselves before they crashed into the box.

"Where do we go?!" The girl cried, scurrying across the room, circling around the box to find some sort of hiding place.

"Tell you what, let's hide in this box." The Doctor responded, stabbing his key into the lock and twisting it until a slight click could be heard, he nudged the door open and gestured for the girl to walk in.

"You want to hide in a wooden box? A big blue box. Bit conspicuous..." The girls words drowned away with the sight of the orange lit interior, slowly stepping up onto the walkway. The Doctor followed from behind, shutting the doors behind him.

"This... Is... Wonderful! It's so big, how is that even possible?!"she took in a deep breath, trying to smell her surroundings, she had wandered up to the console with its time rotor emitting the green light, peculiar shapes plastered across the walls with bookshelves underneath them, "Smells just so right! How does it work? Did you make it? Is it your house?" So many rapid questions being fired at the Doctor just as the bullets that had started to repel off the TARDIS shields once again.

The Doctor shuffled towards the console of the TARDIS, steam rising up from the cool metal that was now under the duos feet.

"All very excellent questions! And yes, in a way," the Doctor put his hands onto a metallic lever, "it is my house!" He exclaimed, tugging on the lever to pull it downwards which, in result of the lever being pulled, meant that the Time Rotor started its movement up and down. Lights flickered in a circle around the interior, a boing noise echoed across the room.

"Did I make it? Don't be daft," pressing buttons and flicking switches while he answered the questions that had been asked, "no, I stole her." Pride was the distinct feature of his face after declaring what he had done to get ahold of his ship, he thought it made him sound tougher than he actually was.

"What is she?"

"The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. You can call her home, for now. If you'd like." The Doctor was obviously inviting her to stay on board with him, she had nowhere else to go or be so why would she ever turn it down?

"Home. I love it." She stated, the Doctor seeing the innocence and youth on the young Time Lady's face. He smiled for her, still piloting the TARDIS.

"Now all you need to do is find yourself a name."

"Is One not a name?"

"It's a number, not a name. A name gives a sense of identity, a number takes that away. So what will it be?"

"You call yourself the Doctor, that is your name? You chose a name with a meaning. I've always had a fascination with machines so I shall be known as... The Mechanic." She announced to the Doctor, him looking a little bored with the name.

"Bit of a mouthful, wouldn't you say? What if I need to call for you? We'd be already dead..." The Doctor slowed with his speaking realising the conversation sounded oddly familiar to him, one that he had once held with Romana on their first meeting.

"Ok. Fair point about the name. Hmm. I was given this book in the labs, the title heroine being this brave girl who would conquer her own demons and fight for what she believed was right. Her name was Elspeth. Elspeth? Yes, I like that." She smirked at the name she had chosen, she finally felt... Safe and at peace by the Doctors side.

"Well, Elspeth," the Time Rotor had frozen and the Doctor hopped over to the door, pulling on it to bring it inwards, "welcome to the universe." Elspeth walked up next to him, her eyes inflating at the sight before her.

"We- we've moved." She struggled to get the words out as the sight befell on her, the sight of a star being birthed.

"Probably should have mentioned she's a spaceship and that she can travel through time. Always forget to mention that first thing, you'd think its the most important information." The Doctor explained, taking more notice in a bullet mark on the blue wood of the door than the sight before him, his thumb rubbing the wood. It was nothing he hadn't seen before but when he looked at Elspeth's face he couldn't help but see the same excitement and wonder he had in his own when he first saw the sight.

"It's beautiful." She said, the Doctor reeling himself back inside of the TARDIS interior letting her to continue observing the scene.

Eventually, she withdrew herself from the sight. Shutting the doors but keep ahold of the knob, her breathing had hastened.

"So where to?" The Doctor asked, circling back around the console and putting his hand on the nearest lever.

"Far away, where they can't find me."

"Can do." He pulled down on the lever and smiled, looking to Elspeth as they hit a bit of turbulence. She fell back into the railing and grasped ahold of the metal bar, her smile hadn't left since she had boarded.


	9. Chapter 9

For Zedcorp, the loss of their subject was immensely troubling for the project. No subject, no experiments. Anchor were fired from their position at the company the day of the incident and Samantha Crowd 'resigned' from her position, though the choice was not of her own. Her superiors didn't want her leading the project due to her failure. They felt the project needed fresh eyes, the whole agreement infuriated her.

Today was her last day, the day given to her to empty her office. She pushed through the door of her office, flicking the light switch to her lift and began to walk over to her silver desk that was in the centre of the square room with no windows. Her desk chair had its back to her, as she got closer to her the desk the chair spun to the front and revealed a goatee bearded man with thin, greying hair. A smirk implanted to his face, it felt unnatural to Samantha.

"Dr Crowd, I've been watching you for a very long time and I believe you have something of mine."

"I don't think so." Samantha responded, feeling on edge by the presence of the man. She cautiously backed away from her desk, steadily making her way over to the security button. She reached to press the button when suddenly a beam struck the electrics and caused an uproar of sparks to fly out from the panelling. She screeched at the surprise of the mini explosion.

"Tut, tut. Why'd you have to do that? Now, I am just tempted to shoot you dead right there," he contemplated something which was obvious due to his head movement, "Maybe a few centimetres to the right. I'm flexible." In his hand was an odd looking device, not too far off the Doctor's own. It had a yellow shader to its shell and the tip looked much more violent.

"What do you want?" She questioned, her hands now up above her own head in surrender.

"My blood, I let you have your fun with it. I watched my child grow up, now I am here to collect."

"You're too late. She's gone, taken by some Doctor. Cost me my job."

The man's teeth gritted at the name that had been spoken, his smile now removed.

"Did he now? He does have a manner of getting involved in others business."

"You know him?"

"All too well." His eyes were devoid of any emotion but hatred when discussing the Doctor, his Doctor. His enemy.

"Since he has taken something from me, I will take something from him. Tell me, Dr Crowd, would you be interest in a job? Full access to a Time Lords blood, advanced technology at your disposal. Wouldn't that be nice? No one to hold you back. A whole civilisation to be brought back to life. Your name in the history books."

"I have nothing better to do, but first tell me who you are?" Samantha interjected, her arms folding across her chest as the man leant forward over the desk.

"My name is the Master and today is the blossoming of a beautiful partnership. Trust me."


	10. Note

So that was my first fan fiction I've ever written, I know it's shorter than a lot of other fan fictions but I promise the next one will be longer. This is more of a set up for my final book in the series. A series of 4 fan fictions.

So, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you liked it or not, because if nobody likes it then there would be no point in me continuing. Thanks to all who have read this! Means a lot!


End file.
